Tips for New Players
This page is organized into three sections, and is mainly designed to help new players. Some info I took from gw2wiki and modified. Feel free to add to the Tips section below, and we hope you have a great time playing with The Arbor Masters TREE -DaniPackAttack.1964 Accessing User Interface 'The top left upper corner has a bunch of symbols, and here I will tell you what they mean. The Cog functions the same as hitting 'Esc'''and opens the '''game menu. You can edit in-game options, submit reports, log in-out, etc. The icon with little people is for Contacts Y. There, you find your friends list, access the LFG which is sorted into categories, check out your followers (people who’ve added you as a friend, but you did not add them), and see a list of folks you’ve blocked. The Sword/Shield Icon h is your hero pane'l. If you hover your mouse over the tabs, you’ll get a description of what each tab does. This is where you can dye/change armor, check out your traits and skills, access info about the story mode, check out your achievements, and much more. There are tabs within the tabs, so it may take a little getting used to. The Bag Icon 'i is your inventory. You’ll want to try and get more bags, as your first bag will fill up fast. You can click a little cog on the top right of the inventory window to ‘deposit all collectables’, show item rarity, etc. 18 slot bags go for 2.2-3gold and are 8g cheaper than the 10 slot bags. Mail is the envelope, no hotkey for it, you can only have 10 personal messages (from in-game players) saved. You’ll get notifications from NPCs and others The little Lion symbol o is the Trading Post and it is split into 3 major parts. When you initially open it, it brings up the gem store. Gems are items that you purchase in-game with either gold or real cash, and the value of gems can change. IF YOU WANT TO SELL ITEMS ON THE TRADING POST you go to the bottom tab on right, where you can instantly sell or list items. The Shield icon g is the guild interface, where you can see who’s in the guild, the missions available, our upgrades, and go to the guild hall. Click the hall button on the top right to access it. The Tower is WvW [b] which pits 3 servers against each other. Some servers have more WvWers than others, so some servers do better The Crosswords is PvP where you and 4 other players fight another team. You can go in with a full group, or join by yourself and get matched up with other people. Leveling Getting from level 1-10 is a little lackluster, but you’ll be through it in no time. Try not to run too far in the zone. For PvE (player vs environment, open world content) your level doesn’t scale up to match the area. Just work on getting used to the game, killing some mobs, and doing activities like hearts and events. SO MUCH EXPLORING! You don’t have to map complete every zone, and remember to check out the main cities/other zones. Complete Renown Hearts (heart symbols on map, text will appear with info on top right of screen when you’re in the area) help with dynamic events (indicated by orange circles, orange text on screen, etc) Even just running through lower level zones/ Being in slightly lower lvl zones will help you level faster, since you’ll be slaying them mobs with ease! Work on your Personal Story', which is unlocked at level 10. ' You can’t reach level 80 on story alone, but it will give you a nice chunk of experience. You follow the green star/swirly on the map to do events and enter instances. Do your Daily daily! If you haven’t done it, the text next to the purple star on top right of screen will show you the local available daily events, and there are PvP, PvE, WvW dailies to choose from. You get extra rewards and can help you find new things to do in the game. Keep your equipment upgraded to maximize your power, but don’t spend tons of money on it. Try to use armor and gear that’s good level, which you get from the story and killing mobs. Adventure with others in a party, and make sure to hit the enemies a few times so you get experience. Also, experience and loot are shared so long as you participate enough. We have the +5% kill experience buff, which is FREE and available in the guild hall. Use experience boosters, which you can have multiple types of. There’s buffs from different consumables and we offer many snacks in the guild bank for appropriate levels (food comes in level 0-80) You may obtain some Tomes of Knowledge (1 full level) and Writs of Experience (5% of current level). They are earned from daily rewards, PvP, WvW, etc. Save them for higher levels, as it takes more experience to get from 70-80 than it does 60-70. Try WvW (edge of the mists) at lvl 18. At level 30, do Dungeons and remember to allocate Trait points. Make your build meaningful by considering what skills you want to invest in, and don’t be afraid to experiment. One of the best ways to lvl up rapidly from 40-80 is to do the explorer mode in the dungeons. You can do each path daily. So between all the dungeons x3 you will probably run out time before you run out of your runs. One power tip: You can use lfg (looking for group) and check which one has a group ready and just hop in / or start a group and then grind while you wait so you can maximize your xp and get rid of downtime. Squeeze in a world boss and your gold. Crafting requires gold/materials', so it’s not feasible for the average beginning player. You can' save crafting materials- when you’re in the inventory, click the cog on top right and choose ‘deposit all collectable’ items. Crafting is not shared on toons, and crafting is used end-game to make good weapons and armor. There are guides to crafting effectively and it may be good to focus either on what’s cheapest at the time to buy, or anticipating the endgame gear you can craft. Tips to make life easier! You want to have salvage kits, and salvage items correctly based on their color/value. Some items are very rare, and may sell for a lot of money or be part of crafting high-level gear. If you don't know which items are worth a lot, check the trading post before you salvage. Grey-White-Blue-Green items you can''' use either the Basic or Fine salvage kits'. Some argue the basic kits are more cost-effective, but you won't get T6 materials from them (some of which are worth a lot!). For '''Yellow items, use the Master Salvage kits' or make a Mystic Salvage kit. For orange, use the Black Lion ones, which you get from daily rewards among other things. Always have salvage kits handy, as you will burn through them in some places. ''' Get '''Harvesting tools, you can only get ones that are level appropriate, and when you're 80 always have the orichalcum tools. Making gold '''can be boring and tedious, and is best done with friends. People 'like' to do the Silverwastes (chest farms or the meta), HoT content, farm fractals, gather expensive materials, or whatever else is the 'thing to make money'. As stated before, you can sell your items '''right to the trading post '''from your inventory by right clicking and choosing the option. This saves you time and lets you empty your inventory when you need to get new items in. You will always get a better deal at the trading post but it's time consuming. Currently the ravaging prefix for gear from lvl 40-60 is most likely the best bang for your buck. Other items are probably better off being salvaged and selling the salvage materials or selling straight to a merchant to save time. '''Deposit all materials in inventory saves so much time and effort, when you access the inventory, it's one of the options in the god on the top right.